The Ultimatum
by caskettfire
Summary: After 3 years of giving up her mother's murder,Kate Beckett has about a week from the wedding to be married to Richard Castle Things turn for the worst when the Dragon,obtains the files he has been searching for and decides to put a end to her once and for all.A day before wedding,she is kidnapped,while he is at book signing. He has two days to find her, before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimatum

By: CaskettFire

**Chapter 1:**

It has been a long day for Castle and Beckett. They both just finished a case; also they decide to have a drink. As Castle poured some wine into two glasses as Beckett went to change into some more comfortable clothes. She takes off her mother's ring and her father's watch, and put them both in a special drawer. She meets Castle in the living room. They both sat next to each other with no one around but them. Castle lifted his wine glass to make a toast "I will make a toast to a good day and a finished case." as Castle said in relief and joyful tone. Beckett agreed with him and clinked their glasses together; as they kissed.

A few moments later Beckett puts her glass down and asks Castle a question" So what is next Sunday Castle?"; Castle thinks for a few moments. Beckett looks at him "Castle really; Rick, Sunday is our wedding. Remember?"

Castle moves to the edge of the couch. "Oh right, about that, I have a well um a book signing in Jersey the day before the wedding. I was waiting for a good time to tell you." Beckett sighs and gets up, walks to the kitchen and makes herself a sandwich; Castle follows her.

Beckett says "Why can't your ex-ex-wife just make it next week or something?"

Castle responds "Sorry I tried to tell her that we had a wedding but she said it would be the day before or the day after. No exceptions; I kept on telling her to postpone it but she didn't budge."

Beckett sighs "Castle its fine, I know you are busy. I will just be at my apartment to get my stuff ready and pack up; while you are there." As Beckett finished making her sandwich, she gave it to him "Castle I bet you are hungrier than I am, here."

Castle takes the sandwich and cuts it in half. "Kate here is half, well because half of my heart belongs to you." Beckett smiles and takes the sandwich, also gives him a kiss as she whispered 'I love you'. Just before Beckett went into their bedroom, she said "Now I will be waiting in the room for you Rick." She said it in a sexy tone.

Castle responds and makes a face as he lifted his eyebrow "Oh Kate I don't mind if I do" As Beckett said that Castle turned around and smiles. When Castle walked into the bedroom he shut the door and it was nice, but also quiet.

After a long rest for Castle and Beckett, he got up a little early than normal. Castle made breakfast and was just about done. Beckett got up and walked to the smell of bacon, sausage, and eggs.

"Well Castle trying to butter me up for something or are you just doing this just to make me get on your good side?" As Beckett told Castle. Castle told her that he made it because he loved her and after the news from yesterday that Castle told her. After eating breakfast, they both spent time together watching TV in the bedroom. The day went by quickly for them; Beckett remembered that she was going to go to the precinct to catch up on some paperwork; before she told him he was sleeping or taking a nap. Castle mumbled "Okay" and went back to sleep.

A few moments later Castle got up to work or do some writing, since he hasn't done anything for a few weeks. He was thinking of a new "Heat" name. He thought of "In Heat" or "Blazing Heat" or even "Federal Heat", but couldn't make up his mind on what book title to use.

When Castle was trying to figure out what name title for his book to use; Beckett got to the precinct, Ryan asked why she was there. Beckett told him that she wanted to catch up on paperwork and whatnot. Ryan told her that he was heading home. It was around 7:00, and Beckett was still there. It was dark in the precinct and there was a light on near her and there was also a light on near her desk, but in the break room too. Beckett didn't mind to be in the dark at night or at any time during the day. She was starting into fall asleep, just as she heard her phone rang. It was Castle and well she wasn't that surprised. She picked up the phone and answered the call. "Hey Castle, um sorry for not being home yet, I got most of my paperwork done from the past few weeks. I am just packing up and heading home."

Castle said "Oh okay, well I am making some dinner. See you home, I love you." Beckett told him that she loved him too and hung up. She got into her police vehicle and was driving on her way to Castles apartment.

As Beckett was driving home she saw Alexis walking down the street, but as Alexis got closer. Beckett parked and got out to say hi to Alexis. But when she started to walk up to Alexis she was breathing heavily, like she has been running from something or someone. Alexis told her, out of breath, "Someone… came up to my… car… and had a gun." Becket told her to get in the car and to also stay there, but also to not move. She was looking around to see if the person was still around, but there was a note on Alexis's car. It said "This is just the beginning…." Beckett called Castle to the front of the apartment building. He was relieved that she was there in time. Beckett also called Esposito and Ryan to come over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ryan and Esposito hurried to Castle's building. "Hey Kate, we both came here right when you called. How is everything?" Esposito said when he was getting out of the car. Beckett showed the note to both of them. They went silent, while Beckett walked over to Castle and Alexis was right beside him. "Hey, Alexis can you explain what happened?"

Alexis answered "Um, well I was just driving from school; I wanted to say there late to catch up on some work that is due tomorrow."

Beckett asks "So was your car out of place or did you see anyone in the back seat?"

Alexis responded "No, I was at a stop light, looked for a split second and there was a guy standing on the passenger side of the car, waving a gun. I ran until I saw you."

Beckett asked "Did you see a face or a tattoo?"

Alexis responds "Well I saw a skull tattoo but on his arms, but he was wearing black jeans with chains. That's all that I can remember."

Beckett told Castle to take Alexis upstairs, while Ryan and Esposito make sure that the car is safe to drive. A few moments later they both left, and Beckett went upstairs to Castle and Alexis. As Beckett walked in she said "Well we didn't find anything else on the car, just only the note. Ryan is going to run it for prints. Castle I personally think that she should stay here just in case if he comes back for her. I will be in the bedroom if you guys need me."

Castle looks at Alexis "Honey you sure you don't remember anything else?" Alexis responds "Well, he was blended into the dark, so he could be black and also had a blue t-shirt with some messed-up black jeans. That's all I can remember." Castle told Alexis to set the table for three since Martha was out, while Alexis did that Castle told Beckett what Alexis told him. Beckett told Castle that he'll take her to the precinct tomorrow.

A few moments later they all sat at the table eating Castle's Chicken Alfredo with four cheese garlic bread. Beckett said breaking the silence. "So how are you holding up, or what I should say how as your day?"

Alexis responds "Well it was going perfectly fine up until the guy came up to my car." pauses than goes on "I just want to eat peacefully and just forget about it. Okay?"

Beckett put her head down slightly low and Castle jumped in. "Alexis, she just asked a question that all, I know that is has been a long night, but I know that you'll be fine." He clears his throat and takes a bite of the creamy and buttery taste of the garlic bread. There was a long silence in the apartment. When everyone was finished eating, Alexis washed the dishes and went straight upstairs with a word or sound.

Castle and Beckett sat on the couch watching the news. Castle asked Beckett "So want some ice cream?" Beckett didn't answer or reply back, she was dosing off staring at the TV. Castle asked again "Kate, want some ice cream?"

Beckett sighs "Castle did I say something wrong to her? Does she even like me for a future step-mom?"

Castle shakes his head "Oh, Kate she is just shocked on what happened tonight. Don't take it personally; I know that she has had a long day."

Beckett sighs "Okay can I have some rocky road and also let's watch Nebula 9 from beginning to end." Right when she said 'Nebula 9' he smiled; He gave her the rocky road and got some for himself. When the beginning of the show was about to start; Beckett looked at Castle and gave him a long sweet kiss.

It was a new morning Castle was half awake and he smelt bacon and he loves the smell of bacon. He got up out of bed but noticed that Beckett wasn't in bed. He walked into the kitchen and saw Alexis making eggs and bacon. Castle asked "So do you know where Beckett is sweetie?" Alexis didn't answer, so he asked again "Alexis, have you seen Beckett this morning?"

Alexis answered "Well I didn't see her this morning so I am going to infer that she went to the precinct early."

Castle told her that they would each eat breakfast then go to the precinct and try to get a sketch of the guy and so Ryan can put a bolo out. After breakfast they both took a cab and got to the precinct a few minutes later. Ryan took Alexis to the sketch artist. While Alexis was there, Castle was looking for Beckett. She wasn't in the break room, nor was at her desk. He saw Esposito and asked him where Beckett was, but he had no idea were she was. Esposito also mentioned that Beckett was here an hour ago but left in a hurry. Castle was bored sitting her desk.

Meanwhile, Beckett was at Castle's apartment. Martha lets Beckett in, "Kate, he's not here at the moment. Do you want me to call him? He has been looking for you, for the past two hours."

Beckett sighed nervously "Actually, I came to talk to you. Can we talk at lunch later?"'

"Um sure Kate, why not just go now its eleven o' clock. I haven't eaten yet." Martha addressed "Let me just get my coat and we'll go." They went down the elevator and gotten into Beckett's vehicle.

Beckett drove up to a small diner a few blocks down, they both ordered. Martha asked "So what you want to talk about? Has my Richard done something stupid again?"

Beckett sighed "It's not about Rick it's about Alexis. I think that I won't fit in or she will think that I am going to replace her or I just have a feeling that she won't accept me, with Rick. I just don't want her to feel left out."

Martha sighs and shakes her head. "Oh, Kate why would you think that, she adores you and your work. And you're the one she likes the most and trusts more than any other girl he has brought home." Martha pauses and goes on "What is wrong I mean Castle loves you and Alexis adores you; that is a present that is wrapped up in a bow for you. Are you having second thoughts because your mother isn't here with you?"

Beckett was having a flashback of her mother, than seeing her in the alley way where she was killed; as Beckett sat there thinking of her, not saying a word as a single, small tear starting to slide down her cheek.


End file.
